the best suprise a ever
by XxMelissajaydxX
Summary: melissa has gone to lunch for her birthday, the days seems to get beter by the minute when she recieves a letter from her dad. What is inside the letter?


(A/N) another story, this one took me ages to piece together. I thought it is good so, enjoy. Lots of chapters to come. so, don't hesitate to review and tell me what you think. No flamers please. i know this story isn't about sonic the hedgehog but i couldn't find the correct category.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: The envelopes.

"Melissa, it's time to wake up. Your going to be late for school." said Melissa's mum as she gently shook her daughter until she woke up. Melissa woke with a terrible headache and stomach ache. "uh! I don't feel well... I'm.. going.. to.. be.. sick." at that moment Melissa ran into her en-suite bathroom. "Melissa, are you ok?" asked her mom getting worried. puking noises were coming from the bathroom. Finally Melissa came out of the bathroom dressed and ready for school, Melissa's mum Jenny was sat on her bed. "where are you going Melissa?" asked her mum gently moving Melissa's Long blonde hair out of her face. "well first I'm going to charlotte's, then I'm going to the cafe, then to school." Melissa answered with an attitude. Jenny had a stern look on her face, "no your not, your not well!" jenny said concerned for her daughter's health. Jenny gracefully walked out the room while Melissa got changed into her pink cherry pyjamas.

Melissa walked downstairs and Took some paracetamol then slumped down onto the cream leather sofa. There was silence for a while. "Do you want anything to eat?" asked jenny who was also still in her pyjamas. "NO! don't you have to go to work?" Melissa moaned. Jenny looked at Melissa with a frown on her face. "no, i phoned up to tell them that i had to look after you?" Jenny answered. Melissa got up and walked into the sky blue kitchen. Melissa started tipping the milk down the sink. "MUM! we need more milk, i want to get a cup of tea but there's no milk." shouted Melissa.

Jenny went to the shop to get more milk while Melissa quickly got dressed and grabbed some money ant went out, being careful not to bump into her mum on the way, "where are YOU going Melissa?" Jenny shouted from across the road. "damn!" Melissa said to herself. Melissa turned around and ran back into the house. When Jenny got back she shouted Melissa downstairs. "where were you going?" jenny asked. "erm, i was coming to tell you that we need more baking potatoes." Melissa said hoping her mum would believe her. "ok, I'll get some tomorrow, When we do need some." said Jenny.

Soon there was a knock at the door. "hello, what are you doing here, i thought i told you never to come back here again." Jenny said to her Ex-husband, Chad. "i know i not supposed to be here but i saw Melissa wandering the streets before and i was wondering if i could take her to lunch as an early birthday treat?" Chad pleaded. "ok but she has to be back by 1:30pm." Jenny said unwillingly. Melissa ran to the door as soon as she heard her dad's voice. "DAD! you've come back!" Melissa said delighted. "come on sweetie, I'm taking you to lunch." said Chad. Melissa and her dad set off to go and have their lunch at the local restaurant.

"WOW! this is ace, why have we come here, dad?" Melissa wondered. "because i have some really good news for you." he replied. When they sat down Chad handed Melissa an envelope. "go on, open it." Chad said. Jenny looked at her dad's perfectly styled brown hair, today he had styled it in spikes, his special hairdo he only styled it like this when something really great has happened. Melissa ran her fingers along the lettering saying 'To Melissa, With love, DAD! XOXO' Melissa had a tear in her eye. "please don't start crying, you haven't read it yet." her dad pleaded. Melissa tore open the envelope and took out some paper, 2 Tickets to go and see pink in concert, and backstage passes. There was a note inside, it read: _To Melissa, Congratulations you have won! here are two tickets and backstage passes to pink's next concert for you and a friend. from Pink! x_. Melissa was so excited, she almost forgot to say thank you. "thanks dad!" Melissa got up from Red seat and ran to give her dad a big hug.

When they had finished their lunch Melissa phoned her mum to say that she would be home at about 5:00pm. Melissa's dad took her into town and treated her to some new clothes.

"come on we better be making our way back, it's nearly 5:00pm. When they got back to Melissa's house, Melissa's dad gave her another envelope. "don't open it until your inside. Melissa opened the door and walked in. "Chad come in, don't stand in the doorway." shouted Jenny. Chad went in and sat down on the sofa. "jenny you can open the envelope now." he said. Jenny tore open the second envelope and read it allowed: _Jenny, i have bought you a house but you are not allowed it until you are 18. Keep the receipt in a safe place and when you are 18 take it to the housing place next door to McDonalds and they will take you to your new home. Don't lose the receipt or you won't be able to prove that you have bought the house. love from DAD. XOXO._ "oh WOW! thanks Dad. your the best." said Melissa, overjoyed. Jenny asked her mum if she could go to charlotte's. "yeah sure but don't forget that you have school tomorrow." Jenny replied.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N) so, what did you think? good eh? please review. The more reviews, the better.


End file.
